The Real Robin?
by velvie
Summary: Set in a world where Dr Fate refused to let Zatanna free, the story follows Robin and how he reacts. Will Robin remain the focused and driven boy he appears to be, or does he have a hidden side?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hi guys. This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it. ~ Velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

He slumped to the floor, and the picture frame bounced off the ground. Pictures were all he had left of her. Robin grabbed the picture and clutched it to his chest as he wept silent tears for Zatanna. He knew she was never coming back. Nabu would make sure of that. The night she placed the helmet of Dr. Fate on her head, Robin knew she would never come back. Her magical abilities were perfect for the role, and her father had been unable to convince Fate to take him instead. He knew Zatara would be taking it harder than himself, but Robin could not help but feel grief. He loved Zatanna more than anything, but had never worked up the guts to tell her.

* * *

The rest of the team walked in to find Robin lying on the floor in tears and didn't know how to react. There he was, the strong, independent young boy, broken down and defeated. Kaldur approached Robin slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She may not be gone forever" he said calmly.

"She is!" Robin yelled "Nabu wouldn't release her then, so why would he ever release her?!" he rolled away from Kaldur and jumped to his feet. "She's gone! ... She's gone..." The tears rolled down his cheeks. Robin fell to his knees and let the picture frame fall to the ground as he covered his face to hide the tears.

Kaldur slowly picked up the picture and set it down on the nearest surface. He bent down again and spoke gently to Robin once more."It's ok to miss her, we all do. She was part of our team, and will never be forgotten".

Wally went up to Robin and Kaldur and crouched beside them. "Rob, it's ok. She's not really gone. She's just gotta be someone else for a little while. We'll find a way to get her back. I promise." The rest of the team gathered round silently. Robin remained unmoving for a few moments. Suddenly, he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"You don't understand!" he yelled back to them. The team all looked at each other, unsure what to say next.

"Maybe we oughta call Batman" Wally suggested.

* * *

A few brief moments passed between the call to Batman and his arrival.

"So where is Robin?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm afraid to report that Robin is no longer inside the cave" Kaldur sighed as he returned from his search.

"Did anyone even see him leave?" Wally asked. The team shared a look to confirm that nobody had seen or heard him leave.

"He could be anywhere by now" Artemis said, looking at the zeta tubes.

"I suggest we split up and start searching" said Kaldur.

"But where do we start?" Conner asked in a negative tone. Everyone looked to Kaldur and Batman for leadership and direction.

After a few moments of silence, Batman addressed the team. "Aqualad, you and the team divide up and search any place you think he may be". Conner and M'gann glanced at each other at the same time as Wally and Artemis.

"I will go with Superboy and Miss Martian and start searching downtown. Kid Flash and Artemis will do one more search of the cave and then join us in our search. We will split up again from there." Kaldur decided. Batman nodded approvingly and started towards the zeta tubes.

"But where will you search?" Wally called over to Batman.

"I will search in the place I believe I will find him. The Batcave."

* * *

Wally sped around the cave in search of Robin while Artemis waited by the zeta tubes. "He's definitely not here" Wally sighed.

"I'm really worried about him. He's just a kid." Artemis replied

"Which is exactly why we need to find him." The pair left the cave and began their walk downtown. Wally walked beside Artemis instead of running ahead, obviously worried about his best friend.

"I just... I thought Rob was stronger than this. He's never reacted so badly to anything since joining the team." Artemis looked over to Wally sympathetically.

"We'll find him, and he'll be ok. Like I said, he's just a kid. He's probably never had to deal with loss before". Wally knew Artemis was wrong, but he could never tell her that. He knew all about the Flying Graysons and his family's deaths. But he was the only one on the team that did.

* * *

Kaldur, Conner and M'gann walked along the street in silence, alert for any sign of Robin. "Poor Robin..." said M'gann. Conner touched M'gann's arm.

"It's ok, we'll find him." He told her.

"I agree. I'm sure Robin is just calming down somewhere that he feels safe. Although I doubt he'll have come out here to do so, we must keep searching." Kaldur added. The three of them returned to silence as they continued their search. Conner suddenly tripped on a loose paving stone and fell. He fell on top of Wally, who was coming in the other direction.

"Hah, thanks for catching me" Conner joked.

"Ow" Wally mumbled from underneath Conner. The boys stood up and brushed themselves down.

"Now that we're all here, let's continue our search" Kaldur said. The team nodded in agreement and started walking.

* * *

Batman began his journey to where he knew Robin would be. However, he wasn't headed to the Batcave. He was headed to his home. When he arrived, he opened the door and was greeted by his butler, Alfred. "Dick is..." Alfred began, but was interrupted by Batman.

"I know". Batman headed straight to the gym, and was unsurprised to find Robin down there. He pushed open the door and Robin stopped and dismounted from the trapeze.

"What do you want?" Robin asked angrily, maintaining eye contact with Batman.

"I heard you're upset over Zatanna" Batman responded calmly.

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" Robin spat back. He couldn't understand why Batman would care about his problems.

"Your team is worried about you. They're out searching for you now." Batman remained calm and kept eye contact with Robin.

"So why are you here?" Robin responded, slightly surprised that Batman had joined the search for him when he could have been doing any number of other things.

"I was looking for you too. I'm... worried." Batman replied. "Not everyone will stay in your life forever, Robin. You have to understand that you can't let your emotions get the better of you. Zatanna wouldn't want you to act like this; she'd want you to go back to being a valued member of the team. They need you in their team. I need you as my sidekick." Batman nodded to Robin before exiting the room. Robin was left speechless.

* * *

The team gave up their search and returned to the cave to find Batman waiting for them. "Did you find him?" Kaldur asked. Batman nodded.

Artemis stepped forward "So? How is he?"

Batman remained silent for a few moments longer before replying. "Robin is fine. However, he will be taking a few days off from team assignments in order to help him clear his head. He will be allowed into the cave but will not be participating in missions given to the team. He will return when I believe he is ready."

The team looked at Batman in stunned silence. Robin was off the team? He was only gone temporarily, but who knew how long it would take him to recover from his sadness? Batman left the cave without another word and the team stood still, thinking over what they had just heard. Wally sighed and sat down, obviously upset over the news about his best friend.

Kaldur spoke up "There's no use all of us being sad. We have to move on and get on with life, for Zatanna – and Robin." The team nodded in agreement but none of them could quite shake the feeling that their team was falling apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading and following the first chapter. Here's the next one. Reviews are much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy it. ~ Velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Batman returned to his home to tell Robin the same thing he had told the team. Robin had not left the gym, even after his talk with Batman; he had feelings that he needed to work off. He heard the door open and knew Batman had returned, but pretended not to notice.

"Robin" Batman said from the doorway. Robin continued to ignore him.

"Robin" Batman repeated. Still Robin ignored him.

"DICK!" Batman yelled, and this time, Robin turned round.

"Yes, Bruce?" Robin answered coolly.

"You're off the team" Batman said, in an equally cool tone.

"WHAT?!" Robin yelled "You can't do that! That's so unfair!" Robin turned away and clenched his fists. "You can't do that" he repeated in a whisper.

"Yes" said Batman "I can. From this point on until I see fit, you will no longer be joining the team on their missions. You will work with me and only me."

Batman turned and grabbed the door handle, ready to exit, when Robin mumbled "but why?" Batman let go of the door and walked over to the bench. He gestured for Robin to sit with him.

"I'm worried about you, Dick. This isn't like you. You're off your game, and we both know it. I just want what's best for you, and if that means taking you off the team, then so be it. You need time to relax and recover, and then you may rejoin the team." Robin thought it over, not making eye contact with his partner. Batman continued "You're young, and I know you've been through a lot in your life, but when have you ever taken a moment to slow down? I know I'm not the best example for this, but we all need to take a break once in a while. Hit the showers then go to the cave. The team are all there and I'm sure they'd like to speak with you."

Batman stood up and left the gym, leaving Robin to think it over and respond in his own time.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to leave when they heard someone enter through the zeta tubes.

"Recognised: Robin B-01".

Wally jumped to his feet "Rob! You're back!"

Robin glanced down at the floor "not really. Batman took me off the team until he thinks I'm ready to return."

Kaldur placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "we heard." M'gann, Conner and Artemis joined the others around Robin.

"It really sucks, we're gonna miss you" M'gann said.

"I'm still allowed to come to the cave, just not allowed to leave on a mission." Robin told M'gann.

They all stood around in silence before Wally announced "Me and Rob are going on a walk. Come on." He grabbed Robin by the hood of what he was wearing and pulled him to the zeta tubes. Robin gave the rest of the team one last look before leaving after Wally.

* * *

Robin and Wally walked a little way from the cave's zeta entrance in silence. Wally then stopped and turned to Robin and asked "so what actually happened earlier?"

Robin sighed and contemplated his answer "I guess it was a moment of weakness. Losing Zatanna was kinda like reliving the night I lost my family. I coped with that, and helped Batman bring their killer to justice. But I can't do that with Zatanna, because the person that took her from me is now her. I don't know of any way I can get her back without destroying her also." Wally just looked at his friend with a worried expression. They began to walk again. "You know, sometimes I wonder if I'm too young for this job. At age 9 all I wanted was revenge and justice, and I got that. But then I kept the gig going. I never really thought about how it would affect me... and now it has. I'm no hero, I'm just a boy. Not even a Boy Wonder." Robin kicked a stone off the sidewalk.

Wally moved in front of Robin and stopped him. "No. You are the Boy Wonder. The reason Batman let you keep being Robin is because you were born for this role. I've never met anyone more naturally suited to being a hero. And as for the justice part, once you got justice for your family, you kept going, because deep down you knew there were other people out there that wanted the same thing you did; justice. But you also knew that they weren't as brave as you, so you went and did it for them. You're the most heroic hero I've ever met, and that's saying something, because I've met the entire Justice League."

Robin stared at Wally, wondering whether he truly meant everything he had said. Him? A hero? He certainly didn't feel like one. But maybe what he felt like, and what he really was, were two different things.

After a long moment of silence, Robin looked at Wally and said "thanks, buddy." Barely a minute passed before Robin passed out in the street.

* * *

Wally scooped up his friend from the street and ran as fast as he could back to the cave. He burst through the zeta tubes and set Robin gently down on the floor. He then ran around the cave, trying to find as many of his friends as possible to help Robin. Only Conner and Artemis were there, but both came to aid Robin. Artemis placed a wet towel over Robin's forehead and sat with him while Conner went to find Red Tornado and Wally called Batman. Wally then joined Artemis as they waited for Robin to come round. Conner returned with Red Tornado as Batman entered the cave.

"I came as fast as I could. What happened?" Batman jumped straight to the point.

Wally hesitated for a second then replied "me and Robin went out for a walk and after we'd talked for a little while he just passed out" Wally's voice hinted at his concern.

"He's breathing normally but his temperature is crazy high" Artemis called. Everyone turned to her then gathered around.

"Step back" Batman commanded and everyone moved away from Robin. Batman knelt beside Artemis and checked Robin over "we need to get him to a hospital." Everyone looked in shock at Batman.

"But how will we get him there quickly without giving away the location of the cave? Surely he needs an ambulance." Artemis said, a mix of emotions running through her every second.

"I guess I could run him there" Wally suggested hesitantly.

"Too dangerous" replied Batman bluntly. "We will get him an ambulance, but first we have to get him somewhere away from the cave."

* * *

Conner and Wally carried Robin through the zeta tubes and over to a nearby bench. They gently set him down and Artemis crouched beside him. They just hoped the ambulance would come soon. Batman appeared from the cave and stood beside the team.

"The ambulance is on the way. How is he?" he said, addressing Artemis.

"He's still breathing, but his temperature keeps going up." She stated, worry evident in her voice.

"When the ambulance comes, I will accompany Robin to the hospital" Batman addressed them "you three will return to the cave. Thank you for all of your assistance." The three of them looked at each other then back at Batman

"Will we be able to visit him?" Wally asked.

"I will answer that when we know more information about his condition" Batman responded. The three team members looked at each other once more and headed back to the zeta tubes as the ambulance pulled up. Wally looked back over his shoulder to see Robin being taken away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third part to the story. I hope you enjoy it, and reviews are always appreciated. ~ Velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Robin woke several hours later. He sat bolt upright and yelled out for Zatanna. He then became aware of where he was and saw Bruce Wayne stood at the foot of his bed. Before Robin had a chance to speak, a doctor entered. The doctor questioned him and checked him over, all the while making notes. He then left again, this time taking Bruce. Robin used these moments to compose himself and figure out what he would say when Bruce returned. He waited patiently for him to enter, and as Bruce returned, Robin opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off again. This time by Bruce.

"They've come to the conclusion that your sudden illness was caused by the amount of stress and grief you went through in such a short space of time. That, combined with the stress of your everyday duties pushed your body over its physical limit" he explained.

"Does this mean I have to stop being your sidekick? " Robin asked quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Negative. You need to be Robin. It's been a good thing for you. I also need my sidekick." Bruce replied, smiling slightly. Robin smiled back; he could finally relax.

* * *

As the day went on, his team mates came to visit him. Kaldur came first, but had to leave shortly after arriving due to him being needed by Aquaman. Conner and M'gann came next, and M'gann brought flowers. Robin had no use for flowers, but he accepted them graciously and put them carefully beside the bed. After they had gone, he decided to take a quick nap. He took off his identity protecting sunglasses and put them beside the bed before falling asleep almost instantly. Shortly after falling asleep, Wally and Artemis arrived. Wally saw that Robin was asleep and therefore wasn't wearing his sunglasses.

"Wait there" Wally instructed Artemis, as he crept up to the bed and gently placed the sunglasses on Robin. A few seconds passed and Robin woke up, again screaming for Zatanna. Wally and Artemis shared a concerned look.

"Does, uh, that happen often?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only every time I wake up" Robin replied.

Everyone was silent for minute before Wally asked "so when do you get outta here?"

Robin looked down and shrugged "I don't know. Nobody's told me anything."

Artemis sat down in the chair beside Robin's bed "you'll be ok in no time. You'll be back on the team, right where you belong."

Robin smiled at Artemis. He was so grateful to have the team around him. To him, they were more than just a team – they were his friends.

"Thanks Artemis. I'm sure I'll be ok. I'm sure I am ok. I'll be back to regular Robin in no time." He smiled in an attempt to reassure his friends.

"Hey Artemis, could you give me and Rob a sec?" Wally asked.

Artemis raised a questioning eyebrow before replying "yeah, sure." She got up and left the room.

Wally waited until he could no longer hear Artemis's footsteps before he began talking. "So what's really up? How the heck did you get yourself into a hospital because of this?"

Robin just sat silently for a few minutes. He didn't know exactly what to say. He started talking, hoping that if he kept talking, the words would just sort themselves out. "I explained it to you before, and you even explained it yourself; this kind of grief is different from any kind I've experienced before. There's no justice to be brought. This is just the end." He looked to Wally, hoping he would have something to say, but he just sat in silence.

Robin continued "I guess if there's no justice, there is no end. No end to the pain. I still hurt from the pain of losing my family, but I know that if they could see me now, they would be proud. Proud that I did what was right, proud that I still do what's right. With Zatanna, I feel I've done nothing for her. I've ever made her proud; I don't even remember making her happy. I just... I can't get over the feeling that I could have done more." Robin hoped the sunglasses would stop the tears forming in his eyes from rolling down his cheeks.

After a long period of silence, Wally spoke up "she would be so proud of you, Robin. Everyone on the team is proud of you. Batman is proud of you. I'm pretty sure everyone on the Justice League is proud of you. Your parents would have been proud of you. You're just a kid, but you've done so much. Not just for Gotham, but for the world. What isn't there to be proud of? And as for making her happy... well, let's just say the feelings you had for her, were mutual." Wally smiled at Robin, who returned the gesture.

"Dude, you always know just what to say... guess it comes from having such a big mouth." Robin joked. He was feeling better every second.

* * *

Wally and Artemis left sometime later and Dick was completely alone. He was fast becoming lonely and bored. He tried counting the floor and ceiling tiles, but kept losing count because he was always interrupted by thoughts of how bored he was. He stared through the open doorway, just watching people go past. Nobody passing in search of him, of course. He grew more and more tired and he kept watching. He was just falling asleep when he noticed a bed being wheeled past by a familiar looking nurse. He just shook the thought away and assumed the recognitio0n was just tiredness. But then he caught a glimpse of the patient's face; constantly frowning with a wide, menacing grin... just like the Joker.

Robin tried to shake the thought "No, that wasn't... but it looked like... it couldn't have been... or maybe... No. Stop it, Robin. You're just tired. Get some rest." And with that, he removed his sunglasses and fell instantly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading and following this story. I hope you're enjoying it. Here's the next chapter, and I'd really appreciate reviews. Thanks! ~Velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Shh, we wouldn't want to wake him" the Joker said "We just want to kill him." He let out an evil laugh. The other members of the Injustice League gathered closer to Robin's bed, grinning equally as menacingly as the Joker. He pulled out a knife and held it briefly up to the light. It glinted, showing off its perfectly sharpened edge. He was about to lower it onto Robin's neck when he sat up, yelling for Zatanna, as he always did.

"Hush now, Robin. Zatanna won't be coming to save you... nobody will." Robin raised a feeble fist, but the villains just laughed it off. "Look around you, boy. You're in the hospital. No doubt you're too weak to punch even a doll." Robin lunged forward with his fist and caught the Joker square on the chin. He stumbled back a few paces.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that to stop me." Robin suddenly realised he wasn't hiding his identity and made a grab for his sunglasses, but the Joker was quicker. He snapped the sunglasses in two."Not so fast. What do you have to hide now? We all know who you really are." The Joker leaned in close to Robin "It's time to say goodbye, Dick. Grayson." The Joker smiled as he leaned back and began to move the knife closer to Robin's throat.

"Not so fast" Kaldur's voice echoed around the room. Everyone looked towards the door and saw the team stood there, armed and ready for action. The Joker quickly threw the knife in the direction of the team, and everyone jumped to avoid it. Wally sped into the room and made a grab for Robin. He tried to get Robin out of the room, but Count Vertigo slowed him down with his vertigo effect and took Robin from Wally. Robin swung round in Count Vertigo's hold and kicked him in the face, causing him to let go and stumble back, clutching his face. Robin collapsed to the floor, obviously weak. The Joker saw this as his opportunity to kill him. He drew another knife and moved in on Robin. He let out his evil laugh as he raised the knife, ready to bring it down on Robin's neck. An arrow sent the knife flying from his hands, and as he turned to see who had shot the knife, Artemis kicked him in the stomach. She grabbed Robin and pulled him safely out of the room, sitting him against the wall.

"Stay there" she instructed, and Robin looked up at her and nodded. She gasped. Robin quickly realised why she had gasped and covered his eyes with his arm; but it was too late. She had seen him. She shook her head in disbelief and ran back into the room to rejoin the fight against the Injustice League.

* * *

The team had almost won already. Artemis half-heartedly shot net arrows at the defeated villains, sneaking quick glances at Robin over her shoulder. Soon the last member of the Injustice League had been brought down, and the team all looked to one another with satisfaction. Artemis was headed for the door when Wally spotted Robin sat outside of it, with no way of protecting his identity. He didn't realise that Artemis had already seen his face, and quickly he grabbed Robin's hoodie from the ground where it had been thrown during the fight and ran it over to him, throwing it over his head. Robin nodded discreetly in gratitude as he wrestled it on and pulled the hood over his head. He then pulled himself into standing position with the aid of the wall, keeping his head low.

"Thanks guys" he mumbled from under the hood.

"We weren't even planning on kicking butt today" Wally said cheerfully. Everyone on the team was grinning, except Artemis. She was looking down at her shoes.

"Hey Artemis, what's wrong?" M'gann asked, concerned that her friend was unhappy.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll be fine." Artemis replied. She looked up and faked a smile, hoping the others would buy it.

"Fake" Wally coughed under his breath, and Conner elbowed him as a signal to shut up.

"Artemis, do we need to talk?" Robin said, concern and fear edging his voice.

"I think we do" Artemis replied, choking slightly on her words.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this! Reviews always welcome. ~ Velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

The two of them entered back into Robin's hospital room, and the others left them in peace and went over to the waiting area. Once Robin was sure the others were gone, he broke into the conversation.

"So what exactly did you see?" Artemis fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment before replying.

"You're... you're Dick Grayson." She stumbled through the words, not believing herself. Robin groaned and slumped down on the bed. Artemis started to get up, thinking he was in pain or getting sick again, but he waved her off. He placed his head in his hands as he thought over what should happen next.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry I never told anyone. I just couldn't. Not only does Batman forbid it, but I... when someone know both my identities, it feels like they're putting together a puzzle. This was just one puzzle I didn't want to be put together." Robin told her, looking straight at her. Artemis became overwhelmed by sadness for her friend. He'd tried so hard to hide his other identity, and at his weakest moment, his secret was revealed. She could only imagine how terrible he felt.

"So what happens now? Batman doesn't know yet... does he have to?" Artemis asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes, he does." The deep voice came from the doorway, and the pair looked up to see Batman, fully costumed, stood in the doorway. Artemis jumped to her feet

"I...I..." she stuttered.

"Sit down" Batman ordered. Artemis did as she was told.

"Start talking" Batman instructed Artemis. She shot a terrified glance at Robin, who nodded to her as an indication that she should say exactly what happened.

* * *

After Artemis had explained what had happened earlier and said sorry too many times to count, Batman stood up and left the room. Artemis and Robin exchanged worried glances. Robin pulled his hood further over his face just as Batman reappeared, followed by Kaldur, Wally, M'gann and Conner. Batman addressed Robin

"It's time you tell your team your identity. Two members already know, so it's not much of a secret anymore. Go ahead." Artemis jumped to her feet.

"Wait, two?! Who else knows?"

Wally stepped forward and looked Artemis in the eyes "I know."

Artemis looked back and forth between Robin and Wally, unable to believe the two of them had been able to keep this secret.

"Well?" Batman prompted. Robin slid off the bed and sighed. He pulled his hood back and raised his head, so his friends could clearly see his face.

"I'm Dick Grayson."


End file.
